life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Patches (Season 1)
This article lists patches and the changes that were implemented for Life is Strange. Episode 1 Patch (January 30, 2015) Patch update 20150130Steam forums announcement *Fix Gamma/Brightness not properly being applied to the Bink videos. *Fix streaming issue for high res textures. *Fix key binding modifications not being applied when pressing escape key. *Some tweaks to MSAA rendering. *Comfort tweaks to mouse drag speed so in-game interactions are smoother. Episode 1 Patch (February 4, 2015) Patch Update 20150204Steam forums announcement *Fix issue where some users had ‘rainbow’ like textures throughout the game. *Laptop users will now default to the best GPU they have on board. *Vista users now have desktop icons *Other minor bug/housekeeping issues. *‘Safe’ launch Life Is Strange option added to client. This adds `–ForceMinGraphics` to shortcut. People having trouble launching the game (no user interface, black screen) can use this to boot Life is Strange with minimum settings and MSAA disabled. *Fix Non Unicode OS users not being able to boot Game. some reporting this hasnt helped them (investigating more now) Episode 1 Patch (February 10, 2015) Patch Update 20150210Steam forums announcement *Fix Non Unicode OS users not being able to boot Game. *fingers crossed* *Address the echoing/stuttering sound issue – sound should now not stutter unless game performance drops to 5fps and lower. Episode 1 Patch (March 11, 2015) Patch Update 11th March 2015 - "20150309-282548"Steam forums announcement *Added version number to main menu. *Fixed v-sync settings not applied in windowed mode unless going fullscreen *Fixed email address validation issues in Square Enix Membership screen *Fixed keymapping issues for Qwerty and Azerty keyboards, where some symbols were switched. *Fixed print screen key causing the game to crash. *Fixed several gamepads conflicting making camera move by itself *Fixed infocast message stuttering *Fix game not pausing when alt tabbing / switching apps in full screen mode. *Fix control scheme not switching between gamepad and mouse/keyboard during major choices *Fixed missing teaser photos at the end of Episode 01. *Some minor fixes/changes made in order to pave the way for Episode 02 :) Episode 2 Patch (March 23, 2015) Patch Update 23rd March 2015 (20150317-288264)Steam forums announcement *Fix crashing when minimizing app whilst booting game. *Fix loss of input under certain circumstances when exiting the journal. *Fix MSAA now working at 4K resolution. Corrections to the text in Max's diary were also noticed from Episode 2; in particular, the character notes for Victoria and Mr. Jefferson as well as page 9 of the main diary had previously referred to the "Everyday Heroes" contest as "Everyday Hero" contest. Episode 3 Patch (May 18, 2015) Patch Update 18th May 2015 (20150515-312843)Steam forums announcement Specific issues addressed in Episode 1 patch: *Added a ‘windowed borderless’ mode in the options menu. *Fixed the rewind tutorial prompt sometimes not appearing in Episode 1’s classroom, blocking progression. *Fixed Low/Medium video setting sometimes causing texture corruptions. *Fixed sound issues when alt-tabbing while movies are playing. *Fixed a crash when quitting the game on a 32bit OS. Here is the changelist specific to Episode 2: *Fix interaction with Kate’s book in Max room that sometimes would not display and trigger properly. *Added clues in Junkyard to signal the way to one bottle that was tough to find, based on community feedback. *Added missing staff to end credits. *Added a missing SMS about the plant – automatically added in Episode03 for those who missed it. Episode 4 Patch (August 10, 2015) Patch Update 10th August 2015 (20150720-344867) + Hotfix (20150729-347790)/(20150810-349093)Steam forums announcement Specific issues addressed in Episode 1 patch: *Preparation for Episode 4. *Improved stability for users in certains areas of the game. *Auto resize text display for item descriptions so it always fit the screen. Update - 20150729 *Fix for crashing on launching episodes on some audio setups. Update - 20150810 (349093) *Improved timing on Focus prompt in Episode 4. *Addressed rewind `sticking` issue. *Improved Rewind/Fast forward implementation. Episode 5 Patch (October 19, 2015) Patch Update 19th October 2015 (20151014-371598)Steam forums announcement New features added in Episode 1 patch: * Preparation for Episode 5. * New improved lipsync for all episodes. * Collectible mode is now available for all sub contexts even if they don’t contain any collectible. * All rewindable dialogs are now skippable from the start in collectible mode. * When finishing an episode, the continue option on the main menu now launches the next episode. * Collectibles photos format changed from 1:1 to 10:15 Fixes incorporated into the patch: * Fixed UI in the main menu not properly centred on certain configurations * Fixed ambient sounds playing in all ending credits. * Fixed sound sometimes glitching when switching episodes. * School corridor: Fixed skeleton interaction so it’s easier to highlight * Girl Dormitory : Fixed interaction with Max’s laptop so it is easier to highlight. * Girl Dormitory : fixed audio/sub from the post-it note item being switched with audio/subs from the birthday card item. * Chloe’s House: Fixed wrong comment from Max on the bird interaction when going back from getting the tools. Limited Edition Patch 1.07 (January 19, 2016) Patch Update 19th January 2016 (20160116-397647)Steam forums announcement Free content added: * Directors Commentary DLC: 1 hour long video in which devs talk about Life is Strange. * New subtitled languages: German, Italian, Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese and Mexican Spanish. New features: * Select language in-game at any time * Various subtitle sizes available: normal, large, hella large. * Toggle subtitle overlay on or off. Bug fixes: * Minor changes, tweaks and fixes applied to all the episodes of Life Is Strange. References Category:Behind the Scenes (Season 1)